New Fun Comics Vol 1 5
Other Characters: * kidnapped girl Antagonists: * two outlaws Locations: * , early 1910s | Synopsis1 = While riding through the desert, Jack hears a woman's cry for help coming from an isolated shack. Choosing to investigate, he knocks on the shack's front door, but gets no response. Inside, two outlaws are holding a woman prisoner. Using his horse to create a diversion, Jack sneaks onto the roof, hangs over the edge, and pounds on the door from above. The outlaws begin shooting immediately, thinking Jack is standing directly in front of the door. Jack counts their shots, and after they run out of ammunition, Jack breaks down the door and takes the two outlaws prisoner, and frees their prisoner. | StoryTitle2 = Ramblin' Jim: "Fishy the Gangster, Part 1" | Writer2_1 = Stan Randall | Penciler2_1 = Stan Randall | Inker2_1 = Stan Randall | Synopsis2 = Jim prepares to ramble on from the town of Sleepy Hollow when he encounters Sheriff Smith, who asks him if he has seen any "desperate characters" around. Jim hasn't seen anyone, so he goes on his way, but when he stops for lunch, he is attacked by an escaped convict. Though he manages to escape the convict's initial attack, Jim falls victim to a treacherous ploy, and the villain drops a rock on his head and steals his lunch. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sheriff Smith Antagonists: * Fishy Gill Locations: * Sleepy Hollow | StoryTitle3 = Sandra of the Secret Service: "The Gavonian Affair, Part 5" | Writer3_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler3_1 = Monroe Eisenberg | Inker3_1 = Monroe Eisenberg | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Lothar * Reynolds Antagonists: * two Gavonian agents Vehicles: * taxicab | Synopsis3 = The two Gavonian agents have abducted Sandra, wrapped her up in a carpet, and escaped. Lothar and the secret agent attempt to pursue them. They commandeer a taxi and give chase. However, the taxi's engine overheats, and the conspirators get away with Sandra. | StoryTitle4 = Spike Spalding: "Prince of Patrania, Part 3" | Writer4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Pincus * Philip of Patrania Locations: * | Synopsis4 = Detectives question Spike and Pincus' families after the boys disappear, but get no leads. Meanwhile, with Pincus clinging desperately to the outside of the car, the kidnappers take Spike to the coast and bring him on board a ship. Thinking quickly, Pincus climbs a rope and sneaks onto the ship himself. | StoryTitle5 = Don Drake: "Women Riders of the Winged Death" | Writer5_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler5_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker5_1 = Clem Gretter | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Women Riders of the Winged Death * Giant Alien Animals: * Women Riders' steeds, giant Flying Bugs * giant tentacled Saros Bug-Master Other Characters: * Zastia Locations: * ** Zetruria Items: * Drake's Atomic Energy Gun Vehicles: * Don and Betty's Sphere-Ship | Synopsis5 = Don and his friends are on their way to the midget city of Zetruria when they are attacked by the Women Riders of the Winged Death. Suddenly, a monster attacks everyone, but Don drives it away with his atomic energy gun. In gratitude, Zastia, captain of the Women Riders, offers to escort Don and his friends to Zetruria. As they near the city, Don discovers a giant footprint. The giant is not long in coming, and he seizes Don in an iron grip. | StoryTitle6 = In the Wake of the Wander, part 3: "Island of Missing Men" | Writer6_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler6_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker6_1 = Tom Cooper | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Grim's Crew Other Characters: * Military Steamship's Captain ** his crew *** Boarding Party, 3 armed men Antagonists: * Hostile Natives Locations: * Island of Missing Men ** Old Blockhouse ** Native Village Vehicles: * Grim's sailing ship * (military?) steamship | Synopsis6 = Captain Grim questions the wounded sailor from the dismasted vessel, who tells him that the vessel's crew disappeared on the Island of Missing Men. The wounded sailor further describes a giant gray bird with sharp claws, and how one sailor was found dead without any visible marks. Encountering another ship, Grim describes the situation to its captain, who agrees to lend him three armed men. Captain Grim's crew makes landfall on the Island. They make camp in a defensible spot and post a guard, but it is not long before the guard disappears--possibly the latest victim of the Death That Leaves No Mark. | StoryTitle7 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 5" | Writer7_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler7_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker7_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** seaplane crew Locations: * * Suburbs ** Fang Gow Cult House Vehicles: * Amphibious Biplane * Modern Monoplane * Motor Launch | Synopsis7 = Barry and Le Grand have seized control of the assassins' biplane and are flying away, but beneath their plane is a Mongol assassin, climbing a rope towards the fuselage. He reaches the cockpits and there's a fight. Barry flies down alongside the motor launch, which unlimbers an antiaircraft gun and fires at him. And then an enemy airplane, more modern and much more heavily armed than O'Neill's kite-like seaplane, arrives on the scene, and also opens fire. Meanwhile in a mysterious house in a suburb of Paris, the disembodied voice of Fang Gow scourges his followers, ordering a mob of them to swarm out in pursuit of Barry O'Neill! | StoryTitle8 = Little Linda: "On the Road, Part 4" | Writer8_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler8_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Inker8_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Buddy * Detective Kelly * Wilbur Stone | Synopsis8 = The police put out an all-points bulletin for Linda and Buddy. Unaware of this, Linda and Buddy go to a police station. The police are surprised to see the two pint-sized fugitives walk into the station, and the chief of police sends Detective Kelly to get Wilbur Stone to identify his nephew. While Kelly is gone, Linda tells the chief the story of how Wilbur Stone abandoned Buddy in the middle of nowhere. Kelly returns with the news that Wilbur Stone has committed suicide, leaving a note confessing his attempt to kill Buddy to inherit Buddy's parents' money. The chief asks Buddy what he wants to do now, and Buddy says he wants Linda to take care of him. | StoryTitle9 = After School: "And So It Goes" | Writer9_1 = Tom McNamara | Penciler9_1 = Tom McNamara | Inker9_1 = Tom McNamara | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Lefty * Slimsy Other Characters: * Uncle Wilbur * Gertie | Synopsis9 = The boys are going to a baseball game, but Lefty has to bring his Uncle Wilbur along. Gertie claims that Wilbur will bring Slimsy good luck, but Slimsy is dubious. In Slimsy's first time at bat, he hits it over the fence--perhaps Wilbur is bringing him luck after all! Not quite--because the ball goes down the sewer. Furious, the other team claims Slimsy's new bat as collateral until he replaces the ball. | StoryTitle10 = Buckskin Jim: "Indian Ambush, Part 5" | Writer10_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler10_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker10_1 = Tom Cooper | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Trapper Pete * Zeb Halliday * Mary Halliday * wagon train pioneers Antagonists: * Indians Locations: * Old West, Vehicles: * Conestoga Wagons | Synopsis10 = In a desperate attempt to wake the sleeping sentry before an Indian buries his tomahawk in the sentry's head, Jim throws a rock at the sentry, but he hits the Indian instead, knocking him out and making him drop the tomahawk, which hits the sentry's rifle, and causes it to go off, rousing the entire camp. The pioneers are alerted and have their rifles out, and seeing this, the Indians withdraw in disorder. Jim and Pete soon discover that Mary Halliday has disappeared as well! | StoryTitle11 = Slim Pickins: "The Haunted House, Part 1" | Writer11_1 = Stan Randall | Penciler11_1 = Stan Randall | Inker11_1 = Stan Randall | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Locations: * Gloomdale | Synopsis11 = Having inherited his deceased aunt's house, Slim travels to Gloomdale to take a look at the place. Strangely, no one will give him directions to the house--out of fear, because the place is reputed to be haunted. Slim finally pries the directions out of a policeman, arrives at the house, and goes inside. But as he passes a staircase, something comes out of the shadows to grab him by the throat! | StoryTitle12 = The Professor, Ch. 1 | Writer12_1 = Eugene Koscik | Penciler12_1 = Eugene Koscik | Inker12_1 = Eugene Koscik | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Professor Joshua Other Characters: * Schnooper, private detective * Schnatcher, private detective Antagonists: * three burglars Dogs: * Schniffer | Synopsis12 = | StoryTitle13 = Bob Merritt: "The Mystery Plane, Part 1" | Writer13_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler13_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker13_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Buzz * Shorty Other Characters: * Cyrus Campbell Items: * Merritt's Electric Eye Vehicles: * Mysterious Airplane Locations: * Merritt's Flying Field, on | Synopsis13 = Buzz, using Bob's Electric Eye, detects a mysterious plane circling seven thousand feet over Bob's laboratory base. He is suspicious, but Shorty dismisses the contact as impossible, since no plane could be flying in the blustery winter weather outside. Buzz decides to take one of the team's planes and see for himself. Meanwhile, Bob closes a deal with Cyrus Campbell, a millionaire interested in financing Bob's inventions. As Bob meets Shorty outside, a gunshot rings out, and Bob rushes back into the meeting room to find Campbell shot to death. While some mysterious force is preventing Buzz from climbing his plane more than three thousand feet, on the ground, Bob finds a note on the floor. | StoryTitle14 = Treasure Island: "Episode 1" | Writer14_1 = Robert Louis Stevenson | Writer14_2 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler14_1 = Charles Flanders | Inker14_1 = Charles Flanders | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Widow Hawkins * Dr. Livesey Antagonists: * Bill Bones * Long John Silver Locations: * Western Coast of , mid-18th Century ** Admiral Benbow Inn | Synopsis14 = Jim Hawkins serves in his mother's inn near the sea. One morning, a man, Bill Bones, arrives carrying a chest and demands a room facing the sea, and orders Jim to keep watch for a one-legged man. Bones eventually falls ill and requires a doctor, who orders him to stay away from rum, but Bones ignores him. Late the same night, a cruel and mysterious face peers through the window of Bones' room. | Writer15_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler15_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker15_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle15 = Along the Main Line: "Saving the 945" | Synopsis15 = Freight train engine crewmen Ed and Jake use their ingenuity, and some borrowed tools, to clear a derailed boxcar from the tracks, before a passenger train, due in an hour, crashes into it. They accomplish this and get their own engine onto a spur track in the bare nick of time. | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * * Locations: * Red Island R.R., Main Line Vehicles * Ed & Jake's Engine * Train #945 | StoryTitle16 = Cap'n Spinacker, part 3 | Synopsis16 = Captain Spinacker dives his submarine under the Arctic ice and drills toward the surface. On the surface, another captain languishes, with his sail-powered ship locked in by ice floes. | Writer16_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler16_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker16_1 = Tom Cooper | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Locations: * | StoryTitle17 = Wing Brady: "The Bedouins, Part 5" | Writer17_1 = Henry Kiefer | Penciler17_1 = Henry Kiefer | Inker17_1 = Henry Kiefer | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Slim Antagonists: * Bedouin Marauders Locations: * | Synopsis17 = Wing is captured and tortured by the Arabs, whose chief is still in the hands of the Legion. Slim informs the Legion commander that Wing has been captured, then leads a search party on the trail of a spy, who in turn is attempting to warn his tribe of the Legion's close proximity. As Slim's party gains on the spy, Slim shoots him. The shot is heard in the Arab camp, and a fierce battle ensues. Slim and the Legionnaires attempt to surround the camp, but the acting chief intends to escape with Wing. | StoryTitle18 = Caveman Capers: "Ur the Caveboy, Part 5" | Writer18_1 = Dick Loederer | Penciler18_1 = Dick Loederer | Inker18_1 = Dick Loederer | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Ur * Wur | StoryTitle19 = Jack Woods: "Pancho Villa, Part 5" | Writer19_1 = W.C. Brigham | Penciler19_1 = W.C. Brigham | Inker19_1 = W.C. Brigham | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Dolores * * the Rurales Antagonists: * Don Pedro ** his soldiers * ** his soldiers Locations * , | Synopsis19 = Jack leaves the besieged villa to find help, but instead is surrounded by the attackers. Fortunately, he is able to subdue three of his enemies and escape. Meanwhile, one of the ranchers turns traitor and sneaks out. He offers to show the attackers a secret way into the ranch house. Jack encounters the Rurales and leads them back to rescue those trapped in the ranch house, but there is no way of knowing whether he will be in time. | StoryTitle20 = Brad Hardy: "Between Snake and Rat Men" | Writer20_1 = Richard Loederer | Penciler20_1 = Richard Loederer | Inker20_1 = Richard Loederer | Synopsis20 = Brad, Lorraine, and Kardos have gotten cornered between the Snakemen and the Rat Men, but they use the fighting between these bitter enemies as cover to escape. But they are seen and pursued, and captured in nets. King Naga, ruler of the Dre, has been told that the trio were hiding in the caves. As Brad and the others are dragged before him, Naga decides to keep Lorraine for himself, but condemns Brad and Kardos to death in combat with the Black Magician. | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Prince Kardos, of Agharti Antagonists: * Snakemen * Rat Men * ** the Dre, evil minions of the underworld ** the Black Magician Locations: * ** Cave of the Golden Bats ** Snake Men Country ** Rat Men Country | StoryTitle21 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 5" | Writer21_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer21_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler21_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker21_1 = Raymond Perry | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rowena * * * Waldemar Antagonists: * * Hubert Locations: * 12th Century | Synopsis21 = The Disinherited Knight is revealed to be Wilfred of Ivanhoe. Lady Rowena is initially stunned to see her lover under the Disinherited Knight's helm, but she quickly recovers herself and awards Ivanhoe the victory token. Ivanhoe collapses at her feet from his wounds, and Cedric rushes to his son's side. Meanwhile, with the tournament complete, Waldemar proposes an archery contest. Prince John, meanwhile, learns that his brother and the rightful king Richard has returned to England, but decides to allow the archery contest. Locksley, secretly Robin Hood, tries to withdraw from the contest, but Prince John insists that he compete, offering a purse full of silver if Locksley can outshoot John's yeoman Hubert. Locksley agrees and easily defeats Hubert. John then offers to increase the prize if Locksley will join him against Richard. Locksley declines, saying that he would only serve Richard, but offers the prize to Hubert. The archer tournament ends and Prince John departs for Asby. | StoryTitle22 = Jack Andrews: "Back to School" | Writer22_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler22_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker22_1 = Tom Cooper | Appearing22 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Coach Muller Locations: * Dover Academy | Synopsis22 = Jack returns to school and meets with Coach Muller to see if he can resume his position on the baseball team. Next week is the big game against Hobart Academy. | StoryTitle23 = Midshipman Dewey: "Dewey and the Pirates, Part 2" | Synopsis23 = Jack battles against two cutlass-wielding pirates. With a marlin spike he manages to disarm one, and grab his weapon, but while he's fencing his way toward the second swordsman, a third pirate sneaks up behind him. | Appearing23 = Feature Characters: * Antagonists: * three pirates Vehicles: * Era: * | Writer23_1 = Richard Loederer | Penciler23_1 = Richard Loederer | Inker23_1 = Richard Loederer | StoryTitle24 = Magic Crystal of History: "In Ancient Egypt, Part 5" | Writer24_1 = Monroe Eisenberg | Penciler24_1 = Monroe Eisenberg | Inker24_1 = Monroe Eisenberg | Synopsis24 = The High Priest sends assassins, disguised as merchants, to kill Bobby and Binks. Meanwhile, Hotep, the High Priest's nephew and master of the Pharaoh's household, plots against the children himself. As the erzatz merchants display their wares to the Queen, she orders wine to be poured. Hotep poisons the wine meant for the Pharaoh, but ends up mistakenly drinking it himself. | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * * Other Characters: * The Queen Antagonists: * Hotep * The High Priest ** his assassins Locations: * , 26th Century BC Items: * Magic Crystal of History | StoryTitle25 = 2023 Super Police: "Captain Kiddlaw, Part 5" | Writer25_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler30_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker25_1 = Clem Gretter | Synopsis25 = The team prepares for its assault on Kiddlaw's stronghold. Meanwhile, Kiddlaw himself is punishing his men for their latest defeat at Rex's hands. One of Kiddlaw's men spots the team's approach, and Kiddlaw orders his men to open fire. Rex has Drut return fire, and Kiddlaw is amazed at the gun's potency. Still, Kiddlaw vows that the team's hours are numbered. | Appearing25 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Spin Supporting Characters: * * * Axel Yoke * Drut (Shanley's assistant) Vehicles: * the Hi-Lo | Notes = * Published by National Allied Publications. * Cover date is "August 1935" and cover number is "VACATION ISSUE". Indicia also gives no issue number. * All of the features are one page or less in length. * My Grandpa is a newspaper-style strip, across the top 1/4th of Tom McNamara's After School feature. * First issue for Along the Main Line by Tom Cooper. * Starting this issue, in Barry O'Neill, Inspector Le Grande's name is now spelled "Le Grand". * First issue for Bob Merritt by Leo O'Mealia. An uncredited, untitled, newspaper-style strip runs across the top 1/4th of this feature's page. * Last issue for Richard Loederer on Brad Hardy, replaced next issue by W.C. Brigham. ** Weird Asia, a newspaper-style strip by Loe runs across the top 1/4th of the page. ** The Black Magician in this issue's story is not the same character as the more famous Black Magician from Batman. * Cap'n Spinacker, by "Mot", is a newspaper-style strip, running across the top 14th of the Wing Brady page. In this issue, "Spinniker" is spelled "Spinacker". * Last issue for Caveman Capers by Dick Loederer. ** Story sets up a cliff-hanger in which Ur and Wur are falling towards seeming doom, but this feature does not continue next issue. ** Also by Loederer is African Antics, a newspaper-style strip, across the top 1/4th of the main feature's page. * Only issue for Famous Flights by Al Whitney, illustrating early aviation history. * Ivanhoe continues the adaptation of the by . This episode covers Chapters 12 and 13 of the novel. * Jack Andrews by Tom Cooper is one half page long. * Jack Woods appears twice in this issue. ** The first time is on the cover, in a one-page stand-alone story. ** The second time is towards the end of the book, and is a continuation of the ongoing Pancho Villa serial. ** Famous in South America: "Simon Bolivar", also by W.C. Brigham, is a newspaper-style strip running across the top 1/4th of the second ''Jack Woods story. * Sonny, by Whitney Ellsworth, is a newspaper-style strip, across the top 1/4th of his Little Linda page. * Starting this issue, the Jolly Roger feature, by Adolphe Barreaux, is replaced by Midshipman Dewey, one half page long, by Dick Loederer. * The Nerve Of It, by Vincent Sullivan, is a newspaper-style strip, across the top 1/4th of the " " feature, by John Lindermayer. * First issue for Professor, by Eugene Koscik. Also Kosick's Mr. Plotz, a newspaper-style strip, runs across the top 1/4th of this feature's page. * First issue for Ramblin' Jim, by Stan Randall, one half page. * Last issue for Monroe Eisenberg art on Sandra of the Secret Service, replaced next issue by W.C. Brigham. * First issue for Slim Pickins by Stan Randall, one half page. Bottom of the page is filled out with Midsummer's Day's Dream, a newspaper-style strip by Leighton Budd, and with text. * Pincus, from Spike Spalding, by Vincent Sullivan, has his own newspaper-style strip, across the top 1/4th of the Spike Spalding page. * First issue for Treasure Island, adapting the by . ** This installment covers Chapters 1 and 2, and some of Chapter 3. ** Also, The Evil Eye by Stan Randall is a newspaper-style strip, across the bottom 1/4th of the Treasure Island page. * Also appearing in this issue of New Fun Comics were: ** "Shavetail" (text story), by Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson ** "Sports" (text article), by Joe Archibald ** "The Magdalena Kid" (text article), by William H. Cook ** "Charley Fish", by Vincent Sullivan, twice in this issue, with "Fanny," also by Sullivan, a newspaper-style strip running across the top 1/4th of the pages. ** "Comics Shorts", gag cartoons by Adolph Schus. ** Man's Inventions (nonfiction comic-format article on Cromagnon art), by Henry Kiefer. ** "New Fun Magic" (text article) by the "Wizard of Biff." ** "Junior Funsters", by Connie Naar ** "Pelion and Ossa", by John Lindermayer | Trivia = * Tom Cooper signs his In the Wake of the Wander story as "Mac Fergus," and his Captain Spinacker strip as "Mot." * Leo E. O'Mealia signs his Bob Merritt story as "Lem." | Recommended = * New Comics * More Fun Comics | Links = * Read The Gavonian Affair, Part 5 online. }} Category:Time Travel/Appearances